I'll Teach You
by Wolf-Soldier-Crossed
Summary: Yuri walks into Waltorana's room to discuss the issues of being Maoh. What will happen?


_**Warning:**_ _This is my first fanfic of this sort and my first fanfic on this site, so comments of all sorts are welcomed! (Also contains Yaoi and Lemon)_

_**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters._

It was just another day in the castle. Or it would be if Waltorana wasn't here. It seemed he had another thing to complain about. Yuri wasn't doing this, he wasn't doing that. Honestly, what could he possibly do to make that man happy. Finally, at his wits end, Yuri marched into the room Waltorana was staying. "Looking, I don't know how to please you. Quite frankly, I'm doing the best I can and if you don't like it, well then to bad" Yuri yelled. Waltorana looked at him stunned, shock written deeply on his face. Yuri's face turned bright red as he realized Waltorana had no shirt on. Why was he blushing? It wasn't like he'd never seen another man change before.

"Boy, do you ever knock on doors when they are closed? This is why I disprove of you being a king. You cannot even have enough respect to knock before entering" Waltorana said, angered. Walking towards Yuri, Waltorana watched as he backed up. Quickly, Waltorana went and shut the door behind Yuri. "I'm going to teach you a lesson boy. One you will not soon forget" Waltorana said. Grabbing Yuri, Waltorana locked the door and threw the boy onto the bed. Yuri looked up at him frightened. "Wanting to be so quick to grow up, I'm going to show you just how a grown up does it" Waltorana said. Yuri looked up at him. "Please don't do this, Wolfram would be very upset with you. Is it really worth teaching me a lesson, if you hurt your nephew as well?" Yuri asked. Waltorana smiled wickedly. "Is it worth it for you to be demon king if you cannot prove yourself to me?" Waltorana chided back. Yuri glared deeply. Waltorana went to a drawer beside the bed. Pulling out hand-cuffs, Yuri's eyes widened. Waltorana goes to Yuri and takes his shirt off. "Be a smart boy and stay put, or Wolfram may find out sooner" Waltorana says. Waltorana pushes Yuri back a bit, placing the hand cuffs around his wrist, tying him to the bed. Yuri at first, did not believe Waltorana was serious, but now things were apparent that he was.

Just as Yuri was going to yell for help, Waltorana kissed him quickly and tied a cloth around his mouth. Waltorana kissed Yuri's neck, trailing kisses down his body. As much as Yuri didn't want to admit it, he was liking it. However, that wasn't good. He couldn't like it. After all, this wasn't Wolfram. Maybe Wolfram was right about him being a shameless wimp. As Waltorana's kisses went lower to Yuri's hips, he couldn't help but moan. "As much as you object to this, your lower half says otherwise" Waltorana said. Yuri glared at him and struggled in protest. Waltorana placed his hand on Yuri's thigh. "Don't struggle against it. I can be gentle or I can make it hurt. However you act will change how I act" Waltorana said. As he reached Yuri's pants, Waltorana stopped. "Shall I continue you?" Waltorana asked. Even if he wanted to object, he couldn't speak and his protests did nothing to help his situation. It became clear that no matter what happened, this would continue.

Waltorana stripped off Yuri's pants. Placing his mouth on Yuri's crotch, he licked lightly. Yuri felt the wetness through the fabric of his underwear. Letting out a soft moan, it was quieted by the cloth. He squirmed slightly from the pleasure. Waltorana smirked at this. He now had full control of the situation and his majesty had none. Waltorana slipped off Yuri's boxers. As the cold air hit Yuri's now hard cock, he squirmed a little more. Waltorana placed his hands on Yuri's hips holding him in place. Taking one hand, he began to stroke Yuri's cock lightly. As Yuri began to thrust into Waltorana's hand, Waltorana picked up the stroking a bit. Bending his head down, he placed his mouth over top and began to suck. Yuri moaned again, this time louder, or so it seemed to him.

Yuri felt warmth building up in his stomach. Waltorana, noticing this, stopped. Pulling his head and his head away, he earned a groan of disappointment from Yuri. "All in good time your majesty, but allow me to have some fun" Waltorana said. Going back into the same drawer, Waltorana pulled out a dildo. Why did he have those things in here? Yuri wondered this deeply, however decided it best not to know.

Waltorana placed what looked like lube onto the sex toy. As he placed it at Yuri's enterance, Yuri froze. As he began to insert the toy, Yuri held back a pained cry. He'd never placed anything up there. Wolfram and he hadn't gone that far just yet. They'd resorted to simply kissing and touching, but nothing more. He disapproved until they were married. Now, as the dildo pushed further in, Yuri did his best to squirm away. Waltorana, grabbing Yuri held him still. "Be a good boy, or I will punish you" Waltorana scolded. Yuri forced himself to stay still as it entered him. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to relax. "That's it" Waltorana said. As it pushed in, Yuri soon found it felt good. When Waltorana noticed this, he moved the dildo in and out. Slowly at first, he took his time with it. Moving it a bit differently, earned a gasp from Yuri. Waltorana smirked wickedly. That had to be the spot. Driving it in, over and over, Waltorana repeatedly hit this spot. Yuri gasped and moaned. Watching him in ecstasy, Waltorana had to stop. Unzipping his own pants, he figured Yuri was prepared enough and it was now his turn to play.

Undressing himself and removing all his clothes, Waltorana aligned himself with Yuri's entrance. Placing the tip in, Yuri pressed down against him. "I'm going to make this slow and painful. If you want more, you're going to beg me for more" Waltorana said, with an evil smirk. Removing the cloth, Waltorana began to thrust slowly. This was utter torture for him as well, but in the end, it would be worth it. Each thrust elicited little mewls and moans from Yuri. However, it didn't seem Yuri would beg. Waltorana pulled out a little bit. This caused Yuri to protest and place his legs around Waltorana. Waltorana pushed back in and continued his pace. "More" Yuri moaned softly. Waltorana smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" Waltorana said. "More!" Yuri shouted. Waltorana went harder and picked up his pass, causing Yuri to wither beneath him and pull against the restrains. Yuri's insides were tight and warm around Waltorana's cock, causing him to groan slightly. It felt so good to be buried deep inside his majesty's warm cavern .

Finally deciding to let himself enjoy, Waltorana drove into Yuri hard and fast. Letting go of everything he'd been holding back. Yuri moan load and met each thrust with equal power. The feeling drove both of them to moan loud as the ecstasy took them higher. It felt wonderful to be doing this, yet at the same time, Yuri felt guilty and it made him even more excited. Nothing could bring him down from this high. Not even if- Just as that though went through his mind, everything went to a white haze. He felt electricity shot through his body. He shot his load over his chest as well as some on Waltorana's chest, eliciting the loudest moan he'd made that whole time. Waltorana soon followed from the pleasure of Yuri tightening around him. Cumming inside Yuri, Waltorana pulled out and rolled beside him. Both men lay panting, sweat rolling down their face. "You… are never to speak of this with anyone" Waltorana said. Yuri nodded, not sure how to respond. However, he never wanted to revisit that again.

2 days later.

"I was rather shocked how Waltorana just left. It seemed rather out of character for him" Conrart said, as he watched Yuri signing documents. "Yes indeed, it was as though something happened" Wolfram said cautiously. Yuri felt Wolfram's eyes burning into him, but said nothing. "Hey wimp, are you listening?" Wolfram asked. Yuri looked up at him. "Maybe he had urgent business to attend to" Yuri said. "You lying wimp! You know something" Wolfram said. With that he ran at Yuri. Yuri got up and ran out the door, Wolfram in toe. "I don't know anything!" Yuri yelled. Conrart starred after them and shook his head. Somethings never change.


End file.
